Forgiven
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: YTDAWonFB Challenge Story. Sara and Nick have a talk a couple of days after Season 13 Premiere. GSR.


**TITLE:** Forgiven  
**AUTHOR:** MSCSIFANGSR aka Chauncey10  
**RATING:** K+  
**SUMMARY:** Sara and Nick have a talk a couple of days after Season 13 Premiere. GSR.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own a lot of things, CSI is not one of them. Neither do I own the lyrics to the song, 'The Joker' by Steve Miller Band. I am a bad person for using things that aren't mine.  
**SPOILERS:** Season 13 Episode 01  
**A/N:** YTDAWonFB Challenge to consist of the following: The dialogue phrase: 'all is fair in love and war', pompitous, diet pepsi can, quivering and perspire.  
**BETA:** Jellybeanchi_chi is the person I trust to fix things for me. And she fixed a lot in this one.  
**THANKS:** to all the YTDAWonFB folks.

* * *

"That guy is such a **pompitous** ass. He's going to walk away scott-free because of that highfalutin', prissy, loud-mouthed bitch of a lawyer."

Sara looked sharply to her left, her mouth dropped open very similar to her husband's. She wanted to say something, anything to correct Nick Stokes, but she didn't want to upset him anymore than necessary. Lately, he'd been acting like a 12-year-old loose cannon.

His decision-making had been questionable, to say the least. Out of anger, he'd even quit for those few hours which somehow miraculously had spared him his job. The rules stated if a CSI was arrested, then they automatically lost their job. Good thing he'd quit before he tried to commit professional suicide by cop so he could come back to the team to help find the granddaughter of their boss. That is, after Sara had bailed his sorry ass out of jail.

After, the door to the interrogation room smacked soundly behind the aforementioned female lawyer, Sara couldn't help but speak up. "Don't you mean 'pompous ass', Nick? 'Pompitous' means 'splendor', like in the song by Steve Miller."

And before she knew what she was doing, Sara Sidle-Grissom was singing, perfectly in tune, "_Cause I speak with the pompitous of love._"

"Oh," he looked a bit ashamed and tried to deflect his ignorance by taking a sip from his **diet Pepsi can, **but he missed his mouth completely. The brown fizzy liquid spilled down his horrible green and black tinted t-shirt.

She noticed that he was starting to **perspire **under her gaze but could tell he was about to come unglued with the giggles. And when she uttered the phrase, "Go on, Nick," he started laughing.

"_You're the cutest thang that I ever did see, really love your peaches. Wanna shake your tree,_" his voice full of the pure country twang of his native state of Texas.

"_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey, all the time,_" Sara continued and together they mimicked the wolf whistle of the guitar rift, "_Ahwoof ahwool_".

The room went quiet for a moment, they smiled at one another. Nick got up and with unexpected chivalry pulled Sara's chair away from the table with a flourish.

"Sara, I'm sorry about the other day when I was raggin' on you about when you left. I was out of place," he spoke the words close to her ear as he continued with his gallantry by opening the door for her and placing his hand at the small of her back to assist her through the doorway.

"Forgiven," she stated flatly. "But Grissom isn't too happy with you."

"You told him about that?" Nick's eyes widened for a moment, a brief bit guilt seeped through. "Why would you do that?"

"**All is fair in love and war**," she quoted the cliché as the two of them walked down the hallway. "I love him and I thought I was at war with you."

"Well, we're not...at war that is. Sar, I owe you big time for saving my butt."

"Yeah, you do."

"Tell Griss I'm sorry for giving him such a bad time when you were gone. I was wrong then, too."

"Geez, Nick, you've got to get over your man crush on my husband," Sara accused.

"I do not have a 'man crush' on Grissom," he retaliated, with indignation flaring in his tone.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not," he whined. His bottom lip **quivering **as he stuck it out like a five-year old.

"You are SO busted, Nick Stokes," she chuckled. They had reached the main door to the LVMPD building and were headed toward the SUV they'd shared on the drive over from the crime lab. "I'm driving."

"Okay, okay, You win Sara." He threw his hands up in the air and got into the passenger side of the Denali.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
